Mothers Day
by franklybell
Summary: After a day of shopping, Mai certainly didn't expect this was going to be waiting for her when she got home. Just a short story! Enjoy!


Hey all! Before you freak out, I am well aware that I have a story that I am also writing, the next chapter is coming soon. However, in the midst of studying for finals, I thought that this would be a cute story in honor of Mothers Day! Read and enjoy!

* * *

After getting dressed Mai sighed as she looked at her husband still sleeping in bed. It was a Sunday, neither of them worked, so he had every right to sleep in. She placed her hand on her growing stomach and rubbed it. A task that she felt she had to do to reassure and calm her.

A small smile graced her lips and she moved around to his side of the bed. Leaning down she pressed a kiss to the side of his cheek.

Smiling into his pillow, Naru turned his head over and returned her kiss.

Pulling back, Mai looked at him, eyes shining.

"Oh good!" She said. "You're up!" Naru moved his body over a bit giving her room to perch her knees on the bed. "Madoka is going to be here in a bit, so we were planning on going into town and doing some grocery shopping!"

Naru sat up and placed his hands on either side of Mai's belly and kissed the top of it.

"Your mother is too loud in the morning." He smirked in her direction while she opted for pouting.

After her last ultrasound and hearing the babies heart he was doing that a lot. Talking to her stomach or playing music around her so the baby could hear.

She felt a weird movement as their baby kicked a bit in response.

She bit her lip and chuckled. "I think she heard you,"

"She?" He said lying back down. They both agreed to let the gender be a surprise, even though it irritated the SPR regulars and Naru's parents, considering buying clothes was a little more difficult. "There is no way we need another you in the world. Worrying over one of you is more than enough trouble."

"Whatever!" Mai said crossing her arms, though the task was slightly difficult with a protruding stomach. "Like another, you would be so great."

Naru smirked at that and sat up quickly pulling her into a hug and kissing the top of her head.

"Tell Madoka I said 'hello'." He pushed her away from him and held her at arm's length. "Be. Careful." He said looking into her eyes.

Mai was only two months away from her due date, and she wasn't intending on getting into trouble. Naru had even pulled her from the cases as soon as he found out she was pregnant, not that she was complaining. Quite the opposite actually. Even though Mai had been worried every time a new case appeared, Naru made sure to call her every night.

She nodded her head and smiled. "Yes, sir!" She stood up after Naru gave her another kiss. "Love you! See you later!"

She shut the door to the bedroom, and after he could faintly hear the front door close, Naru quickly grabbed his phone from the nightstand and dialed a number.

"Yes, she just left." He said. "Yes, please call him too, we'll need all the help we can get."

After hanging up he got up and strode over to the connected bathroom and started to get ready.

' _Better get to work before she gets back.'_

* * *

The noise of the doorbell rang and Naru quickly answered it.

Lin and Monk, were both standing there looked slightly eager. One more so than the other.

Monk was holding a large rectangular box. "Where do you want this, Naru?"

He pointed up the stairs. "Second door on the right."

Monk walked past them and towards his new destination. Naru looked to Lin who was now inside. "Did you get everything I asked?"

Lin nodded. "And then some," He added. Naru gave him a look and Lin continued. "Monk thought a couple other outfits were 'cute' and needed to be put on 'a little angel'," Lin said smiling a bit.

Naru pinched the bridge of his nose. "Right." After a brief pause, he sighed and looked at Lin again. "We're going to need a few hours."

Lin nodded and pulled up his phone sending a text to his wife.

* * *

Madoka smiled at the text on her phone.

' _A few hours, got it!'_

She looked up at the young pregnant woman perusing the many vegetables. "Hey, Mai!" She said walking closer to her. Mai looked up and smiled. "Let me know if you need anything else, Lin got held up at the office, apparently a client needs to see him as an emergency, so I'm in no rush!"

Mai worried her lip. "I hope everything is okay."

Madoka waved her expression off. "I'm sure everything is just peachy!" She clapped her hands. "Now! What are we getting?"

PAGE BREAKKKKKKKKKK

"Naru, I'm not sure how to set this up," Monk said, frustrated by the lack of explanation in the instructions.

Naru sighed and relinquish his previous task to help his father-in-law.

Grazing over the instructions, he picked up the screwdriver and began assisting the Monk.

* * *

"How about some lunch?" Mai said pointing to a nice cafe. "My feet are starting to get a little sore anyway, then we can pick up shopping."

Madoka smiled. "A splendid idea, dear!" She linked arms with Mai. "Let's go!"

* * *

"I appreciate your guy's help," Naru said standing in the front doorway.

"No problem!" Monk said as Lin nodded. "Just make sure you record her reaction! I'm sure it will be one for the books!" The Monk waved as he and Lin got back in their respective cars and eventually left the driveway.

Naru smirked as he shut the doors. _'I'm sure she'll love it.'_

* * *

"Naru! I'm home!" Mai announced opening the door up for Madoka who was carrying the groceries. "Ya know I could have helped." Mai placed a hand on her stomach.

Madoka shook her head. "Nonsense!" She pointed to her belly. "You're not supposed to carry things!"

Mai rolled her eyes. "The doctor said no heavy lifting," She looked pointedly at the bags of produce. "I'm pretty sure that doesn't count."

Madoka sighed and shook her head. "Mai, Mai, Mai," She tsked. "You can never be too careful!" Madoka grinned and looked at her phone for the time. "I have to go anyway! Lin will be home in a bit!" Madoka waved bye as she shut the door.

Mai walked into the kitchen and started to put the food in their respective place, but not before putting the kettle on the stove.

Just as she finished the last couple groceries, she felt arms snake around her midsection. Leaning back into her husband arms, she smiled.

"I was wondering where you'd gone," Mai said turning around to face him. "Madoka said there was an emergency at the office, do you know anything about it?" She furred her brows in worry.

He let out a small gentle smile. "Catastrophe avoided." He said.

Mai smiled. "Good!" She pecked his lips as the kettle whistled and twisted out of his arms and started making the tea.

Naru leaned against the counter and watched her work around the kitchen.

When she was done, Mai handed the teacup on a saucer to Naru.

Looking past the tea into her eyes, he grabbed the small dish and placed it on the counter and replaced the spot in Mai's hands with his own.

"The tea can wait," Naru said.

Mai's eyes widened. A hesitant smile overtook her face. "Are you feeling okay?" She asked. "You've never made tea wait before."

Naru smiled. "Close your eyes."

Mai frowned.

Naru glared at her questioning look. "If you don't ill just blindfold you."

Mai sighed and shut her eyes.

Naru gently led her over to the stairs. "There's 18 steps, so be sure to count." Mai could have sworn she heard him add 'if you can count that high.'

While keeping one hand on her back and the other still holding her hand, he led her up the stairs.

"Naru, what's going on?" She asked when they hit the top of the steps.

He put his mouth next to her ear. **"Patients, love."** He said in English.

A grin stretched across her face. **"You know I'm not that patient."**

He chuckled a bit at her comment and continued leading her down the hall and through the second door to the right.

Positioning her in the middle of the room, he released the hand that held hers but kept a hand on the small of her back.

"Okay, you can open them." He said.

Mai opened her eyes and looked around the room that was once empty with just the pale turquoise painted walls they had both decided on painting the nursery. They agreed that they could start working more on it later and eventually forgot to discuss it. The room now looked like a professionally designed nursery from a parenting magazine.

The crib was a cream white with a soft turquoise and white polka dot pattern on the mattress. There were a few cute stuffed animals in the crib already. The walls had a few pictures and other things to further decorate and the window that overlooked the backyard had white curtains.

A gasp broke from Mai's lips and she placed one hand on her lips to silence herself, the other went to her baby who was kicking happily.

She further gazed around the room over to the changing station that matched the crib. In the corner, there was a white comfortable looking rocking chair.

Naru cleared his throat and moved over to the closet that he opened to show Mai the collection of baby clothes that were already hanging up and, Mai assumed, in the drawers of the dresser underneath the hangers as well.

Mai couldn't stop the small sob and tears that ran down her face. She couldn't look at baby clothes at the store either because she always broke down. A baby was completely new and scary. She didn't have her own mom to help her, but she was lucky enough to have Madoka, Ayako, and Luella. And of course, Naru.

Mai looked up to Naru as he approached her. Placing his hand over the one on her stomach, he smiled at her.

"I figured we could do the rest of the decorating, but I'm afraid your father went overboard with the clothing choice," He said. "Happy Mother's Day, Mai."

She threw her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder.

' _We're going to be fine.'_ Mai found herself thinking.

* * *

There you have it! Hope you enjoyed! Just a quick comment, I wanted to say thank you to all those moms and/or mom figures out there! I don't know how you do it! You're all amazing! Anyway! Have a great day everyone, and look forward to the next chapter of The Blissfully Unaware.

Cheers!


End file.
